


Stop Fighting, Please

by I_Ship_It_21



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Fighting, Jeff is angry, M/M, Monty isn't sure how to react
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: The times where Jeff had to clean Monty up after fighting and Jeff wanting Monty to stop.





	1. Chapter One

School had just ended and Jeff was walking to his car, ready to go home, when he saw a crowd forming. He pushed his way through to see his boyfriend, Montgomery fighting some guy who was a lot bigger than him. Jeff was angry, he hated it when Monty got into fights, but he knew his boyfriend would end up injured if he didn't step in. He pulled the guy off of Monty before pulling Monty up and dragging him to his car. Once the car doors were shut the scolding started, and it didn't stop, not even when they got to Jeff's house.  
Jeff drug Monty into his house and up the stairs, still scolding. Monty just looked to the ground and allowed himself to be drug around and manhandled. They went into the bathroom and Jeff picked Monty up, setting him on the sink and pulling out some cotton pads and peroxide.  
“This is probably gonna hurt and I'm not sorry.”  
Monty just nodded, still looking down, refusing to make eye contact with Jeff. He was embarrassed because Jeff was scolding him like he was a child who had done something wrong but he was also confused. If Jeff was so mad at him why did he take him home with him and why is he cleaning him up?  
“Monty, look at me,” a still angry Jeff more or less ordered. Monty slowly looked up at him but still wouldn't make eye contact. Jeff sighed and gently grabbed Monty's face, “why won't you actually look at me?”  
“You're gonna yell at me more,” he said.  
“The only reason I'm mad is because he was a lot bigger than you, he already hurt you, imagine what he could've done if I hadn't gotten there when I did.”  
Monty shrugged, not really thinking about it in that way. No one had ever cared about him getting hurt they always just got mad about him getting into fights, telling him to control his anger or that he needed to go to a counselor or something. This was the first time someone was actually worried about his safety.  
“Don't shrug at me. Do you have any idea what I would do if something happened to you?”  
“No.”  
“If something happened to you and you got hurt badly, it would kill me. Even seeing you like this kills me, I hate it. I need you safe and uninjured.”  
“Well I don't like being injured…”  
“So stop picking fights you know you can't win.”  
“But what's the fun in that?” Monty asked with a smile.  
Jeff shook his head, “come on princess, let's go to my room.” Jeff started walking out.  
“Don't call me that!” Monty yelled.  
“I do what I want!” Jeff yelled back, both of them starting to laugh.  
Monty jumped down from the sink and walked to Jeff's room. Jeff was already laying on his bed, and he held his arms out for Monty to join him which is exactly what he did. They fell asleep just like that, cuddled up together with Monty on top of Jeff.


	2. Chapter Two

It was almost a week later when it happened again. Jeff had stayed after with Clay for tutoring. They were in the middle of working when some guys walked in, they were talking and Jeff overheard a part of their conversation.

“Monty is gonna get himself killed,” the first guy said.

“I know,” the other guy agreed, “that guy is literally double his size.”

Jeff froze, hearing those words, he was about to tell Clay that he needed to go make sure Monty was okay when Clay put up his hand.

“Go make sure he’s okay.”

Jeff nodded, “thanks, we’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow?”

“Yeah, same time?”

“Yeah, bye Clay, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said while running out of the library.

He went to the parking lot, figuring they would be there “why didn’t I ask those guys where they were?” he asked himself outloud.

His search came to an end when Justin Foley and Alex Standall came running towards him.

“We have been looking for you,” Justin started. “It’s almost as though he has a death wish because it looks like this guy could kill him.”

“He won’t listen to us, but he, probably, will you.” Alex finished.

“Take me there?” Jeff requested.

“Of course, let’s go,” they all set off to the parking lot of some business beside the school.

A small crowd had formed by now and they were already fighting, they were too late to stop it from happening but not too late to break it up. Monty was pinned under some guy who looked like he could be a linebacker in the NFL. They were right when they said this guy was twice Monty’s size, the guy was huge. Jeff knew neither of them were any match for this guy but he didn't care, he knew this guy could hurt him but all he cared about was that he was hurting his boyfriend and that was something he did not like. 

Without so much as thinking twice, Jeff launched himself at the guy, only to knock him off Monty, he then got up and grabbed his boyfriend, carrying him to the car. He didn't care that people would see them, he also didn't care about the fact that Monty was probably extremely embarrassed. He only cared about making sure he was safe.

The car ride was actually silent; Monty didn't know what to say, nor did he want to say anything and Jeff was mentally trying to find a way to get it through his boyfriend's head that he is not invincible. 

It felt like deja vu, them in the car, silent pulling into Jeff’s driveway, getting out of the car and walking in the house. He knew Jeff would set him on the bathroom sink and clean up his face, afterwards scolding him or something for fighting.

Monty was right, mostly. They went into the house and Jeff led him into the bathroom, putting him on the sink and cleaning him up, then it started. Jeff didn’t seem angry like he did last time, he seemed desperate.

“Why do you do this? Why do fight with people that you know can hurt you.”

Monty just shrugged, unsure of what to say.

Jeff sighed, “he could’ve hurt you badly, you know that? If I hadn’t gotten there when I did you could've gotten hurt.”

“I know,” he said, “I can handle it though. I could’ve handled it today.”

“You didn’t look like you were ‘handling it’ it looked like you were getting your ass kicked! If I hadn’t stepped in you would be in the hospital right now!”

“I wouldn’t have, I would be fine and probably right here!”

“I don't care how much you believed you were Superman when you were little, you are not invincible!” Jeff yelled.

“I-I,” Monty paused before quietly saying “I know,” he sighed. 

“Then why do you do it?”

“I don’t know. I just get so angry and the next thing I know it’s mid fight and I don’t remember the first punch.”

“Seriously?”

He nodded, “I just get angry and it’s like I black out. I don’t mean to do it but I do. Half of the time I don’t even remember the fight. I don’t even like fighting, I don’t want to either but it’s like I have no control.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Because it sounds stupid and I didn’t think you would believe me.”

“Of course I believe you.”

“No one ever does, they always say that that’s not something that would actually happen and that I need to stop making excuses and take responsibility for my actions. I’m not trying to make excuses either.”

“I know you aren’t. I know you probably won’t like this but have you thought about therapy? Or going to a counselor for anger management?” Jeff asked.

“No, I don’t wanna do that?”

“Why not?”

“It just makes me uncomfortable, you know? It’s like sharing personal things with a stranger and I just, I don’t know, it’s just stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, I completely understand.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, that’s a stranger, not wanting to talk to them about stuff like that makes sense.”

Monty nodded, “I don’t want to do this anymore though. I don’t know what to do.”

“I mean, I’m not licensed or anything but I can try and help you control it.”

“Really, you’d do that?”

“Of course, I want to help you and I don’t want you to get hurt anymore.”

“I can handle it.”

“Oh really? You can handle it? So last time you got hurt that was you handling it?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like me to remind you of what happened?”

“Nah, I think I’m good.”

“They dislocated your shoulder and fractured your wrist. You cried in the emergency room.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“Mhmm, suuree.”

“Shut up and love me.”

“That I can do.”

“Good.”

Jeff pulled Monty closer to him, kissing him. “Do you want to go to my room so we’re not standing in the bathroom?”

“Yeah, your bed is comfortable.”

“Are you only with me for my bed?”

“Maybe,” both boys began to laugh after that.

Jeff shook his head and started to walk out of the bathroom, “come on, let’s go.”

“Carry me.”

Jeff turned back to him, “really?”

Monty nodded, “please?”

“Ugh, fine,” he walked over and picked Monty bridal style, “let’s go princess.”

“Stop calling me that!” Monty whined.

“Nah, I’d rather not.”

“Fucker,” Monty said under his breath.

“Would you like me to drop you?”

“Please no.”

“Then be nice.”

“Nah, I’d rather not,” Monty smiled, quoting Jeff from earlier.

Jeff rolled his eyes at the boy as he kicked open his door, walking in and throwing Monty on the bed.

“Romantic,” he grumbled after he stopped bouncing.

Jeff jumped onto the bed next to him, “I know right.”

Monty rolled his eyes, “just hold me asshat.”

“You know calling me asshat makes me not want to-”

“Jeff,” Monty whined loudly, cutting him off.

“Okay, okay,” Jeff said, laughing a bit. He moved to lay down and pulled Monty up closer to him, turning him so they were facing each other. He wrapped his arms around him, resting his hands near his butt. He leaned down farther a bit, kissing Monty’s forehead, “I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier, I shouldn’t have.”

Monty shrugged, “it’s okay, I deserved it anyways.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I was being an ass.”

“You’re always an ass.”

“Hey! Be nice,” he pouted.

Jeff smiled and kissed him, “I’m always nice.”

Monty rolled his eyes, “mhmm, suuree.”

“Oh shush.”

“Make me.”

Jeff kissed him again, putting a hand down the back of his jeans.

“Keep your hands to yourself.”

“Oh really? I thought you liked my fingers. I think your exact words were that you like my fingers but not as much as you love my d-”

“Okay, nope. On the floor, you belong on the floor,” Monty said as he pushed Jeff off the bed and onto the floor. Both boys burst into laughter. 

“I love you weirdo,” Jeff said, looking up at Monty from the floor. 

“I love you too asshat,” Monty responded, looking down at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new ship that I like so I will write for it. Please send me requests for any ship in 13rw!


End file.
